Tantalum carbide is heat resistant and gas etching resistant. Therefore a tantalum carbide-coated carbon material formed by coating a carbon material with a tantalum carbide film is used for components of an apparatus for manufacturing single crystal semiconductor such as Si, SiC, and GaN.
According to Patent Literature 1, because a tantalum carbide layer is amorphous, the anisotropy of the tantalum carbide crystal is lowered so that the size of a chemically or physically weak part is reduced on the surface of the tantalum carbide layer. On the other hand, a tantalum carbide coating film recited in Patent Literature 2 is arranged so that the corrosion resistance and the thermal shock resistance of a tantalum carbide-coated carbon material are improved by specifically developing the (220) plane corresponding to the diffraction peak of tantalum carbide observed by X-ray diffraction as compared to other Miller planes.